Only Now and Forever Lord Sesshomaru!
by Linelly
Summary: Sesshomaru is genuinely worried for Rin, but the girl is stubborn and doesn't say what is happening to her. Discover the methods Sesshomaru will have to make out in order to get the truth out of her. Super fluffiness with just a hint of cuteness it will be one shots of Sesshomaru and ten year old Rin.
1. Chapter 1

Her collarbone was tinted red and her neck had nasty scratches a sign of the demons that didn't want her there; this is why today she would do her best to hide it under a scarf. Kagome had given her that scar as a gift; even though today was not cold she needed to bear with it. Her left wrist was purple due to the blunt force used when the demon caught her tiny hand. Looking herself in front of the mirror she noticed that her kimono covered it all and the scarf would adjust nicely to conceal the rest of her bruises.

Now the pain was brutal because it was not only physical but also emotional, she didn't want Lord Sesshomaru to know because then he would decide to leave her with Kaede again. That was the deal between her precious lord and Kaede, if Sesshomaru was not able to protect her then she would be returned to the village. Her eyes turned teary when she recalled her dire situation, it all started two hours ago.

Since her lord had gone out hunting she decided to wander outside the castle to Lord Sesshomaru's village. Many of the demons acknowledged and respected her presence but others started murmuring nasty rumors about her:

-"Aww look at the nasty human Lord Sesshomaru has brought, how can he stand her smell?"

She couldn't help but get mad and tried her best to ignore the ignorant young demon with the pretext that he was obviously a boy and hence was ignorant.

-"HAHA the human brat is mad, are you going to call your lord?"

This time it was too much she would not stand such disrespect,

-"Shut up!", so being young and naïve made her threw him a stick which was obviously harmless but the demon did not take that lightly.

-"Why you!" the demon boy took her hand and squeezed it with a mighty force, then slapped and threw her on the hard ground. Other young demons enjoyed the act and surrounded her to watch.

-"Listen you disgusting human if you say any of this to Lord Sesshomaru I wear I will kill you."

Rin ran back to the castle and for the last hours has been doing everything possible to hide those bruises. The threat did not scare her because she knew that Lord Sesshomaru was much better but the fact that if he found out she wasn't safe, he would send her back to the village. Today was her tenth birthday and the excitement was much more intense than the pain.

She saw her lord from her window arrive with Jaken and Ah-Un; he looked as mighty as ever. Rin ran towards the door and when she pulled the handle to open an intense sharp pain corroded her. In her mind ran all sorts of fears and questions,

-"_What will I do? It hurts so much, I can't let him see me like this, he will send me away."_

Rin knowing that Lord Sesshomaru would knock her door at any given minute did the first thing that came to mind, go to bed and pretend she was just tired.

Just as she predicted her lord knocked on her door two times,

-"Rin may I come in?"

-"Y-Yes!", Rin was in her bed under her covers, she could feel him sitting beside her. The covers were her fortress right now all she had to manage was to fool him.

- "Rin are you alright?"

-"uhum I am just tired…"

Holding tightly to her only source of protection from her precious lord, her tiny hands clutched the soft fabric as if her life depended on it. The pain did not matter she would do whatever possible, but as I reading her mind Sesshomaru seized the fabric and with a finger made Rin look at him.

Tiny tears sprinkled her delicate face making more pronounced her bruise on her cheek.

-"Rin what happened?", his tone was serious and his semblance was as stoic as ever but the small girl saw something behind that disguise, concern.

Salty water drips fell on the demons fingers and the girl was more nervous worrying that he would get mad but it was the contrary. Sesshomaru portraying a gentler side alien to even himself cradled the young child in his arm and held her to his chest.

-"I want you to trust me Rin. What are you hiding?"

Rin hid her face on his haori as if that could make her disappear from the face of earth. But, she did not realize that by doing clutching so tightly the marks on her wrist had become visible or her lord.

-"Rin who attacked you?", his voice was passive but firm.

The great lord of the West was being submerged by unknown feelings, "_Who had dared touch his Rin? and in his own lands, Hell would take pity of the demon that did this!"_

-"Please! Don't make me tell you! I don't want to go back to Kaede. I beg you!", Rin was now breaking in sobs.

At that moment something took over him and made him react in a way he never did before,

-"Hush Hush, it's ok my dear Rin, I'm here now, I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you" with those words he stroke Rin's soft, silky hair until she fell asleep in his chest.

-"Just rest tomorrow you will be alright." His voice was soothing and almost like a lullaby, Rin's bruises still held the perpetrators scent and that's all he needed.

The next day Rin woke up to find herself cradling Sesshomaru's haori and she felt sore but much better. She looked through her window to see the setting sun and as if the skies were in need of more stars the mean demon that had hurt her flying up, up and far away to the skies and undiscovered galaxies far beyond. Rin would never see him again because her dear Sesshomaru had taken care of it.

With a poisonous glance Sesshomaru icily stared at the rest of the demons that had watched the show and said,

-" If any of you dare touch Rin EVER …AGAIN…" and with those parting words drew out his sword.

-"

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

There was in his study the mighty Lord of the Western lands thinking out loud,

-"She has been acting all secretive for the last few days and this behavior infuriates me."

-"What infuriates you my lord?"

There was Jaken the loyal servant once again entering his master's study without knocking.

-"Jaken it doesn't concern you!"

Meanwhile in the second floor there laid Rin fixing her hair into those fancy curls that Kagome had taught her. Her collarbones were splashed with what she considered a tiny amount of something that Kagome called blush. There was also the red sparkly lip gloss given to her as a present also by Inuyasha's wife. Staring at her reflection in the mirror surprised her, her appearance was that of a beautiful princess.

Yesterday while she was accompanying one of her lord's maids down the market one of the boys gave her a flower.

-"You are very pretty!"

Yes, she couldn't deny that it made her feel special also a feeling inside her made her want to see that boy again. But, it was all an illusion she would be loyal to Lord Sesshomaru. All sorts of confusing feelings were corroding her.

It had been decided today she would say to the boy in the market that she was only faithful to Lord Sesshomaru! Before departing to the market Rin noticed that Lord Sesshomaru was hesitant in letting her go which was strange since he was usually very willing on letting her get some fresh air.

-"Rin what are all of those things you are wearing on your face today?"

-"It's called makeup my lord! Kagome gave them to me as a present."

Sesshomaru now knew that a serious talk with that miko was in order. While he had to admit that Rin now looked like a precious doll there was absolutely no way he would let her go to the market in such a way. All sorts of sick things could happen to his precious ward for looking as pretty and delicate as she.

-"Rin you can't go today."

-"Please Lord Sesshomaru! Pretty please!"

His little ward had learned a wonderful manipulating trick while observing the rest of the kids at Kaede's village. It was a puppy dog eye face that for some strange reason would always make her lord accept her childish demands. This time it would not be an exception even though Sesshomaru didn't accept that such trick would work on him he agreed to let her go. While his ward was out doing errands under the careful protection of his maid he would march down the village and have a long serious talk with Kagome.

At the market there were several carts today much more than usual and there also seemed to be a festival. The place was much more crowded than the usual which made Sesshomaru's maid distract herself with the fabulous sales. Rin tried her best to keep up among the vast crowd but her tries were futile.

At the distance she could spot the maid and as she pushed her way through the crowd one man took her hand. He was a guard one she had seen before at the palace,

-"Are you lost little girl?"

-"Please could you guide me back home?"

-"Sure thing! Where is your home?"

-"It is Lord Sesshomaru's castle"

It surprised Rin how easily the guard started to laugh as if it were a joke,

-"Oh please! Little girl the Lord of the Western lands wouldn't take any humans! Hahahaha!"

-"Yes he does! I live there!"

-"Girl please don't make such jokes with me go on go on with your parents!"

Rin received very similar responses from the merchants in the carts some even gave her a scornful look. Making her way further down the market she noticed how it was already getting dark and many were already closing down their small shops for the day.

Hasting her pace towards a small church she saw a monk,

-"Please can you help me get home?"

Once the monk learned the destination gave her a wholeheartedly laugh and sent her away. This was beginning to become a distressing day her feet were already hurting from all the walking, she had no idea of her location.

Back at Sesshomaru's domain the maid was portraying her distressed pacing back and forth in the hallway. Her lord hadn't still arrived from the miko's village which gave her more time to think of an explanation or for the guards to finally find her and bring her back home safely.

-"Well any sign of her?"

-"No we have already looked everywhere in that market and no sign of her."

To make her day much worse Lord Sesshomaru was already at the entrance and had noticed the warning sign, all of his servants and guards were either scouting away from him or trembling in fear. He addressed the maid in the coldest tone he could manage,

-"Where is Rin?"

His question was received by a blank stare and pleadings for her life along with the others. It had already started to rain and he knew he needed to find her fast before her scent vanished in the weather.

On the other hand Rin was inside a bar surrounded by mean looking guys who were playing a strange game of cards where sometimes one had to give money to the other one and shout disrespectful remarks to the guy he gave the money.

-"That is so mean!"

The guys were surprised by her comment but only smiled and kept playing the game.

-"This is the world of adults little girl learn it and you can survive! Now that you were abandoned by your parents you could use this to make a living!"

-"I was not abandoned…"

-"Yeah yeah we heard you the first time, but listen you should change your story people are not friendly when it comes to demons."

After two hours in that bar her eyes were beginning to become heavy and the cold breeze of the night was sending shivers down her frail body. It was a hard battle but she was striving to not all asleep, thinking of her situation scared her. Her mind was surrounded by hopeless thoughts such as, "Would I be able to see Lord Sesshomaru again? "Maybe he doesn't want me anymore because I disobeyed him."

The brusque sounds surrounding her soon muffled up giving way to sleep, from time to time she could still hear the laughs and remarks from the guys at the bar then in a few seconds sweet silence. Once again she heard chuckles but this time no remarks but silence,

-"We swear! We didn't harm her!"

Cold arms took her in then it was all soft and warm, she tried her hardest to open her eyes but only managed to see a blurry image,

-"Lord S-Seshomaru…" golden colored eyes stared back at her with concern. She felt her body fall softly against a soft cushion,

-"Please forgive me…"

-"There is nothing to forgive the important things is that you are here." Sot hands caressed her face while she finally succumbed to a sweet dream.


End file.
